An Agent's Beginning
by Miss Iron Maiden
Summary: Meet Agent Ashley Black. She had just been recruited as an agent of SHIELD. Follow her as she has her ups and downs as she experiences what it's like to be one of the best. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

An Agent's Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. They are owned by Marvel. The only things I own would be the story plot and some characters I've created.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic I have wrote in 6 or 7 years, so bare with me. This certain chapter is going to be the prologue, so in this one, it will be part of a later chapter in this story. If this goes well, this may become part of a series. Who knows? Since it's just a prologue, this chapter may be short. Onward to the story!

Present Day

There was destruction all around the once small, peaceful town. You can hear people moaning from getting injured. Houses were pretty much destroyed. You see rubble from either fallen buildings or from a road.There were also people dead. They were ranged from younger civilians to a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

In the distance, someone was coughing. From all the destruction that was caused, someone was actually still alive. A young woman was looking around, still laying down. Her face was pretty much dirty and there was a gash on the side of her forehead. Her dark blue eyes were looking a bit hazy due to feeling weak. _This madness.. it should have been dealt with.. I was stupid enough to try to handle this._. The woman had said mentally. She looked around to see that fellow agents that went with her were dead.

"Hey.. Check around this place. We need to make sure that no one is alive.." A strange, yet male voice said. The female agent looked to see that there was an older male and a young female in the distance.

"Alright. If someone were to survive this, our boss would kill us. And if we are dead, we wouldn't get paid for this.." The female said as she nodded.

The female agent's eyes had widened in horror and she started to panic. _Damn it.. What did they want? They killed innocent people.. Hell, they killed my fellow teammates. _She thought as she was hearing some footsteps approaching. They were coming her way, so the best thing she can do was pretend to be dead.

She went back to laying down on her back and she moved her head to one side. She had her mouth closed and she was trying to stop breathing. Her eyes had closed as the male and the female walked over to her.

The male had smirked as he bent down to take a closer look at the female agent. "This one.. She was one of those agents.. Too bad they are dead. I wanted to have some more fun with them." He said.

The female just shook her head, giving the male a glare. "You like to play with the victims, don't you?" The female asked.

The male only smirked and chuckled. "Why yes I do. You know me all too well." The male said.

The female just shook her head as she bent down as well, carassing the female agent's face. "Too bad this one didn't survive. She put one hell of a fight. I would've wanted to keep this one as a little toy.." She said in a low, seductive voice as she smirked before standing up.

The male just smirked as he was standing up as well. "Just to make sure this one is actually dead..." The male had begun to say as he kicked the female agent's side very hard. The agent didn't respond. She wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. She didn't want to be given away.

The two looked at each other and they had left, leaving the agent left for dead.. or so they have thought. The agent woke up and she moaned as she sat back up, clutching at her side as it was throbbing in pain. This mission to stop them was a total failure. The town was destroyed. Civilians were dead. Even some other agents were dead. She was the only one living in the area she was at.

_This is my fault.. I shouldn't have done this.. especially alone. _The agent thought as she frowned.

In the earpiece she was wearing, she could hear a older male trying to talk to her. "Agent Black? Are you there? Do you copy?" The male asked.

The agent put a finger to her earpiece as she was going to reply. "Yes, Director Fury. I copy. The mission.. was a failure." The agent replied.

"You were foolish. To try this mission. You are still inexperience. What is the status?" Fury asked.

The agent frowned. "The town was destroyed. Most of the civilans are dead. There are some who are still alive, but they need to be treated. The other agents that went with me are dead." The agent replied.

There was silence for a moment. She had really screwed up this time. She had put her fellow agents' lives at risk and they paid the price.

"Are they still around?" Fury asked, referring to the two villians who caused the destruction.

The agent sighed softly. "They are, but I don't see them" The agent said. She looked around again. Who would be able to stop them. "What are we going to do?" The agent then asked.

I'm going to stop here. What is going to happen? Who are these two villians? Who is Nick Fury going to send to try to stop them? And will this female agent be strong enough to try to stop them as well? These questions will be answered when the story will actually begin.

Please review!


	2. Author's Note One

**Author's Note 1**

Hey. Ashley 'Iron Maiden' Black here. Sorry for not updating the story. I've had a lot of stuff going on at home and with work. When I have some time, I will update this story. I am still working on the very first chapter, so please be patient with me. I will have it up when I can. Thanks for understanding.


	3. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Sorry for not updating this sooner. I had a lot of stuff going on at home and with me working during the week, I get so busy that I don't have any time to work on this. Hope you enjoy. By the way, this will be written in my main OC's point of view. If you don't know who she is, read the prologue chapter first. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.

**Chapter One**

It is my very first day working as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I don't know why, but I feel so nervous, but excited at the same time. I had been assigned to work on the Helicarrier for the time being until Nick Fury decides to assign me somewhere else. Like other rookie agents before me, I was introduced to Fury. I was spotted by S.H.I.E.L.D. by accident.

**Flashback**

I happened to be walking around New York City, on my way home from school, when I saw an explosion at a bank. Almost everyone was running away, except for me.

_It is too dangerous. Don't go in there. Stay out here._ My mind was telling me, though I pressed forward instead. As I went in, there were a bunch of masked all around the inside of the building. There were a few men on the ground. I looked confused for a moment until I had moved forward.

I was in shock to see that Iron Man was there and had took some of the men down. I was in awe. I was in the pressence of the one and only Tony Stark. I have heard of him throughout the news when he and the rest of the Avengers had saved Manhattan from an alien invasion and had taken the Asgardian trickster known as Loki.

As he was busy with a few men, at least two men had started charging after me. My blood was pumping and everything had became a blur. Once I knew it, I had rushed to one guy that was charging on my left and I had taken him down before the other guy was coming right behind me.

I could have sworn I heard Tony started shouting to me. He was watching me.

"Hey! Look out, kid!" He yelled. I had turned my head to look and the guy was coming fast. I had little time to react and I had rolled out of the way. The guy was coming at me again and I had slid underneath the guy and took him down.

It seems everything was quiet now. We have won. Police had started showing up. I was looking around. Before I knew it, Tony was about to take off. He just looked at me. "SHIELD could use another female like you.." I thought I heard him say. I was about to open my mouth to ask, but he took off into the sky.

**Present Day**

It was a few days later that I had gotten approached by agent Phil Coulson. He had told me that Nick Fury wanted to offer me a job as an agent. Appearently, he had heard me helping Iron Man out in taking down those guys. I was a bit hesitant at first, but I agreed.

And now, here I am, standing before Fury and I was nervous. I thought I was going to faint right on the spot.

"This is your first day here, is it not, Miss Black?" He asked. I just looked at him and nodded. "It is." I said nervously.

He was observing me and I didn't say anything.

"I heard from Mr. Stark that you helped him taking those guys down. He recommended you for the job. It sounded like you had caught his attention." Fury said.

I nodded, remember what Tony had told me about S.H.I.E.L.D. needing someone like me. I was a bit skeptical, but I guess it was thanks to him that I was here now.

"Now that you are a part of us, I expect more from you now. Is that clear?" He asked.

I just nodded. "Yes sir." I said.

He just nodded. "Get some rest tonight. I expect you to report to me in the morning." He said.

I nodded again. "Yes sir." I said again. After that, he had dismissed me. One of the other agents had showed me to a room where I was going to be staying in.

I had sat down on a bed and I sighed softly. _Well.. this is going to be a start of my journey as an agent. I better not let anyone down._ I thought as I was starting to lay down and fall asleep.

Well, I'm going to stop here for now. The first chapter is finally done. I am proud of myself. The next chapter will be coming soon, so please stay tuned. Be sure to follow the story as I will try to update this.

Please review!


End file.
